Life is Precious
by divine529
Summary: Post CitC and how I think it should have happened. R&R! B/B of course!


~Life is Precious~

As Booth is about to go into the O.R., he had the doctors give him a minute. After they are out of ear shot, he turns to look at her: Temperance Brennan and says: "Bones if I don't make it, I want you to have my stuff… you know for a kid."

"I can't do that Booth." She replies with tears in her eyes.

But Booth won't give in that easily, he wants her to have a piece of him to remember him by if he dies.

"Why Bones, can't you please do that for me? Besides I want you to."

"You'll be fine Booth, I promise."

He knew he shouldn't push her so he told the doctors to come back over.

As they pushed him into the O.R., he reached out for her hand and she took it without a second thought.

While in the O.R. things were going very smoothly, they were just finishing up when Booth, went into cardiac arrest.

Then Brennan started to freak out and regretted not telling him how she felt.

Luckily Booth didn't die but it took a while to revive him and it took so much out of Brennan that she was starting to close up a little bit.

Brennan realized that she should talk to Booth and see how he felt and maybe she would tell him how she felt.

A few hours later in recovery…

Brennan sat in a chair next to Booth's bed, his hand clasped inside hers.

Just then his hand started twitching and he slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes to meet her azure ones.

Brennan instantly grabbed him and pulled him to her chest for a big "guy hug"

"I'm so glad that you're alive Booth."

"Why wouldn't I be, I am glad to be back and see you."

"You went into cardiac arrest Booth and I was afraid I was going to lose you again, I can't go through this anymore and I won't go through that feeling again."

"What are you talking about 'again'?"

"When you got shot, those two weeks of hell and pain! That's what Booth, you left and promised me you wouldn't!" She shouted crying.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Bones, why didn't you tell me before? By the way I'm not going anywhere." He said with such sincerity and with tears rolling down his face. He hated seeing her in pain especially if it was caused by him.

After he didn't get a reply for a few minutes he begged: "Bones please say something, I hate seeing you in pain especially if it's caused by me. What can I do?"

Brennan saw the deep concern and pleading in his eyes that she gave in, she could never stay mad at this man and she was going to tell him how she felt.

"There was no need to tell you how I felt when you died, I'm just glad that you're not going anywhere because I can't hold it in any longer!"

Booth was getting anxious and wanted to hear her say what she needed but he is still concerned that she's mad at him. So he waits.

"I love you Booth."

He was still processing the information she had said before and said: "You had no need to tell me! – wait did you just say you love me?"

"Yes and before you can say anything else you are forgiven for what you have done to me. It wasn't your fault anyway."

Booth looked shocked: "I love you too Bones, how did you know I was upset?"

"I can read you like a book Booth I know what you're feeling; even though I am not good with people I am good with you."

Finally Booth reached out for her face and gave her a heartwarming kiss that held so much promise and sincerity.

After they broke apart Booth said "I will never leave you Bones and as long as I have control, I will never make you go through what you had to go through so many times in your life. You don't deserve it."

"Thank you Booth"

"I love you Tempe." He said with a playful smirk

"I love you too Seeley." She said playing along with the game.

"God you could kill me by saying my name like that!"

"I know" she said with a loud chuckle

"What do you say that when I get out released we go back to my place and really get to know each other?"

"I say I can't wait." she replied with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

So in the near future they would take their newfound relationship to the next level, but for now they would wait for him to recover talking and consoling each other for you never know what may happen: life is precious, spend your time wisely.

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been having a writer's block but this episode (great by the way) helped me again. I hope you liked this, and I hope I wrote the angst well enough. I have yet to post Wedding Days the sequel to the Big Question so look for that sometime in the future or after finals which are coming up pretty fast. Review if it is your desire but you don't have to, they do make me smile though. **

**Thank you all! Love Ya!**

**~*divine529*~**


End file.
